zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
Quorian Solar System
The Quorian Solar System consists of the star Quo for which it is named, and the astronomical objects bound to this sun by gravity. Of the many objects that orbit Quo, most of the mass is contained within eight relatively solitary planets. The five smaller inner planets, Amnor, Sanis, Gloph, Taane, and Rozran are terrestrial planets, and are primarily composed of rock and metal. Three of the four outer planets are the gas giants; they are Ayaveth, Nija, and Sinni, and are all substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The last and outermost planet of the Quorian Solar System is Istima, the smallest of the terrestrial planets. A region known as the asteroid belt lies between Rozran and Ayaveth, occupied by numerous asteroids and minor planets. Most of the planets are orbited by moons, and the gas giants each are encircled by planetary rings. Discovery and exploration Coming soon. Structure Coming soon. Sun Coming soon. Inner Solar System The inner region of the Quorian Solar System comprises five of the terrestrial planets, all of which are relatively close to the Sun; the radius of this entire region is shorter than the distance between Ayaveth and Nija. The five inner planets are primarily composed of rock and metal. Excluding Gloph, they are the sites of the Uaatae, and with the exception of Taane, have no ring systems. Rhoranor Amnor :Amnor is the closest planet to the Sun, the hottest planet, and larger only than Istima. It is rife with volcanic and geologic activity, covered in a relatively toxic atmosphere filled with greenhouse gases, and boasts one of the strongest terrestrial military forces in the Solar System. Amnor has three tiny natural satellites (Faferup, Uchaman, and Itzakorb) made from accumulated volcanic debris, expelled during the planet's early stages. Amnor is also home to an indigenous intelligent species called Amnorians. Arianor Sanis :Sanis is close in size to Gloph, and is the planet other than Gloph which can support human life without artificial aid. Sanis is a planet filled with both animal and plantlife, and is home to the greatest number of native intelligent species: the Makanish, the Quorese, and the Yanlings. It is considered to be the breadbasket of the Solar System, being the largest capital of interplanetary cultural and economic trade. Sanis has four small natural satellites (Vumelun, Farelun, Klorelun, and Iokelun) drawn from the shattered remains of another primordial planet captured in Sanis's gravity. Achopz Gloph :Gloph is known for being the planet of origin for the human species. and also for being home to the greatest and most diverse accumulation of magic. Gloph has only one natural satellite, Elun, from which the Rionkantah word for "moon" is taken, and is the only large satellite of a terrestrial planet in the Solar System other than Alaranor Dennimigl. Alaranor Rozran :Rozran is larger than Gloph, and has an extensively porous crust, in which several indigenous species reside, including the intelligent Rozranians and the Spohamino. Considerable volcanic activity and bombardment of interplanetary dust renders the atmosphere substantially toxic above the surface, whereas toxicity decreases lower into the crust. Rozran has only one natural satellite: Dennighan, and is the only large satellite of a terrestrial planet in the Solar System other than Achopz Elun. Suiranor Taane :Taane is the largest of the terrestrial planets, and is covered with a thick layer of ice, under which lies a global ocean over three miles in depth. Taane is home to the greatest variety of wildlife in the Solar System, and also to the Taanese, its native intelligent species. Taane is the only terrestrial planet to possess a ring system, which is comprised mainly of rock, ice, and interplanetary dust; the six largest of these orbiting objects, called dwarf moons, are Pejeris, Atasis, Tsalos, Kreenis, Zarchis, and Irelas. A major portion of this ring system is captured material from the asteroid belt. Asteroid Belt The asteroid belt of the Quorian Solar System is composed mainly of smaller interplanetary objects of rock, metal, ice, and dust; the largest of these can be considered dwarf planets. This region separates the Inner Solar System from the Outer Solar System. Miglfarg Gamma :Miglfarg Gamma is the largest dwarf planet in the asteroid belt, located in the Miglfarg sector. Outer Solar System The outer region of the Quorian Solar System is home to the gas giants and their large moons. The gas giants number three out of the four outer planets; collectively, the gas giants make up 99% of the mass that orbits the Sun, and are many tens of times the mass of Gloph. All three gas giants have rings, although only Ayaveth's ring system is easily observable from Gloph. Xaanor Ayaveth :Ayaveth is distinguished by its extensive ring system and the greatest volume of the planets in the Solar System; however, it is less than a third as massive as Nija, making it the least dense planet in the Solar System. The rings of Ayaveth are made up of small ice, rock, and metal particles, some of which is captured material from the asteroid belt. :Ayaveth has 25 satellites. The five largest, Soenori, Celstal, Zedjamae, Caiatae, and Bimmenaii, show signs of geological activity despite being largely made of ice. Soenori, the largest satellite in the Solar System, is larger than Amnor. Yveanor Nija :Nija is easily at over twice the mass of all the other planets put together. Its strong internal heat creates a number of semi-permanent features in its atmosphere, such as cloud bands and the Great Bronze Spot. Nija also has a ring system, although it is not nearly as noticeable or prominent as Ayaveth's. :Nija has 64 satellites. The four largest, Hypnanta, Pendanta, Ectanta, and Phananta, show similarities to the terrestrial planets, such as volcanism and internal heating. Hypnanta, the second largest moon in the Solar System, is larger that Amnor and the only satellite with a substantial atmosphere. Steinanor Sinni :Sinni is the lightest and smallest of the gas giants, and also possesses a ring system. Uniquely among the planets, it orbits the Sun on its side; its axial tilt is over ninety degrees to the ecliptic. It has a much colder core than the other gas giants, and radiates very little heat into space. :Sinni has 7 satellites. The largest, Tabavaille, is geologically active, and is the only large satellite with a retrograde orbit. Joches Istima :Istima is the last and smallest planet in the Solar System. It is the only terrestrial planet in the Outer Solar System, and is the site of the Immacostarn, the base of the Immacu Army. Istima has no satellites. Category:Quorian Solar System